Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image reproducing apparatus which reproduces selected images.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 10-224727 discusses an imaging apparatus which simultaneously captures a still image and a moving image and records association information.
Such an imaging apparatus makes it possible, when reproducing images, to reproduce part of a moving image associated with a still image from a playback of the still image.